Love Attack
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Jongin, karena ia beranggapan pria itu mesum dan menjengkelkan. Namun kenapa belakangan ini jantungnya jadi tidak beraturan saat melihat wajah Jongin. /"aku suka kau." / Exo Stories/ KaiDo/ KaiSoo shipper merapat! / Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo /


_Love Attack_

Author : Im Soo Jung (phe-soo)

Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warming : Yaoi, typo is everywhere, AU, dan komplikasi lainnya.

Disclaimer : fic ini punya saya, cast punya kita semua XD.

N.A :

Haloo, ketemu lagi kita di acaraaaa... #stop! Hehe, ketemu lagi. Saya kambek bawa satu FF gaje, gaje enggaknya sih terserah reader. Readerlah yang membuat saya semangat menulis, jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak...

_Happy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Leave Your Review Please_

_Love Attack_

Dasar Kim Jongin! Berani beraninya dia merayuku seperti anak gadis, aku ini laki laki. Kalau saja aku tidak dalam pikirin buruk, sudah kupukulkan namja itu dengan penggorengan didapur. Seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'manis' atau 'seksi'.

"Kenapa kau marah Baby Soo?" Telingaku memerah mendengarnya, dia baru saja memanggilku apa? Baby.. Baby Soo?

Aku mendelik menatap Jongin, seolah ia melakukan kesalahan besar dan aku akan segera memukulnya dengan sepatu hak ibuku. Tapi Jongin bersikap biasa saja, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi bukan hal yang salah untuk diucapkan, dasar namja mesum sialan.

"Hei," Jongin bersuara lagi, entah kenapa suara itu begitu terngiang. "Kau tampak seksi dengan wajah marah."

Bukk!

Ah, habis sudah kesabaranku. Makan buku sejarah tebal itu, Kim Jongin. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar jangan merayuku seperti itu, aku laki laki dan akan selalu begitu.

"Au!" Jongin berseru kemudian mengusap kepalanya, melirik kearah buku yang terlempar kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Balasan untuk otak mesummu," Aku mengatakannya dengan bangga, berujar sembari tersenyum licik. "Jangan asal mengganti nama seseorang."

"Aku tak mengganti namamu," Suaranya terdengar mengelak. "Kau sangat manis dengan nama Kyungsoo, aku menyukainya. Ayolah, Baby Soo hanya panggilan saja karena wajahmu sangat menggemaskan."

Telingaku memerah karena tersipu, kenapa ia pandai sekali merayu seseorang bahkan saat seseorang yang ia rayu adalah lelaki. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menunduk, dan setelahnya aku mendengar tawa Jongin.

"Kau manis sekali Kyungsoo," ia berkata sembari terkekeh. "Setiap aku melihatmu aku sangat ingin menciummu."

BRUAK!

Itu buku sejarah kedua, kalau sampai berani dia mengataiku yang berbau mesum lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan menendangnya ke Antartika! Namun melihat namja ini kesakitan aku jadi agak merasa bersalah. Dan entah kenapa di saat saat seperti ini aku merasa ia sangat tampan...

PLAK!

Kutampar pipiku sendiri, oh tuhan apa yang kupikirkan?! Jangan sampai aku jatuh dalam pesona si mesum gila itu, tidak boleh! Pergi sana pikiran gilaku, pergi! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi berpikir bahwa Jongin itu tampan, tidak boleh!

"Baby, kenapa memukul kepalamu sendiri seperti itu? Jangan begitu, nanti kepalamu sakit," eh? Itu suara Jongin kan, ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan sesuatu atas dasar ia mengkhawatirkanku. "Kyung? Kok malah melamun?"

"He?" Aku bengong, wajah tampan itu seolah bersinar di mataku. Wajah seorang Kim Jongin. Oh tuhan bunuh aku!

Jongin mendekatiku, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku karena aku masih tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajahku. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan senyuman. "Kyung, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, demi tuhan wajahnya dekat sekali denganku. Pinggirkan wajahmu itu, sial. Aku sungguh sungguh merasa bodoh, kenapa aku merasa dia memang tampan? Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyukai pria mesum sepertinya, tidak boleh. Titik.

Tapi kenapa dadaku ini? Kenapa berdebar terus? Apa karena wajah Jongin yang memang semakin dekat? Aku tidak bisa menahan seburat merah wajahku saat ini. Wajahnya hanya lima centi meter dariku! Oh oh, Kim Jongin.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kyung kau manis sekali dari dekat," Jongin tersenyum kemudian wajahnya menjauh dari wajahku, ia terkekeh. "Wajahmu merah begitu, kau gugup ya wajah kita berdekatan?"

Apa? Dia bisa bicara sebegitu pedenya? Dasar mesum. "Ti..tidak kok, aku tidak gugup, buat apa aku gugup? Aku tidak gugup, aku tidak akan gugup hanya karena wajah kita berdekatan. Aku tidak akan gugup juga melihat senyummu, makanya jangan tersenyum padaku!"

Ups! Aku bicara apa? Kalimatku yang terakhir itu...

Huaaa! Tuhan, kenapa ini? Aku tidak suka Jongin, tapi kenapa hatiku berdebar begini? Aku tidak boleh menyukainya hanya karena ia tampan dan manis, tuh kan aku memuji wajahnya lagi. Kenapa ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti gugup, padahal wajah kami sudah tidak berdekatan lagi.

"Kyung kau lucu!" Jongin tergelak mendengar kalimatku tadi, syukurlah ia tak menganggapnya serius.

"Ehm," aku bingung harus apa, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Hatiku terlalu berdebar, tawanya seakan membuatku beku.

Tunggu, tawa itu memang manis. Tawa yang membuatku senang juga, dan membuat rasa gugupku terus bertambah. Kenapa saat melihat ia tertawa begini kerasnya, aku jadi merasa senang. Senang melihatnya bahagia, senang...

Tungguuuu!

Aku ini... Sungguh sungguh suka Jongin? Aku ini, apa mungkin punya perasaan lain padanya? Tidak mungkin, tidak boleh, tidak akan, tidak! Aku tidak suka Jongin, dia itu menyebalkan, mesum, belagu, terlalu percaya diri.

"Kyungsoo aku suka padamu."

"He?" Tadi itu suara Jongin kan? Dia bicara apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar, aku terlalu memikirkan rasa berdebarku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menangkap ia bicara apa.

"Aku.." Tuh kan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi! Berhenti membuatku salah tingkah Kim Jongin.

"Suka.." Ia berkata, matanya tertutup dan wajahnya semakin dekat. Dia akan melakukan apa, tolong jangan berusaha untuk bermacam macam dengan aku yang polos ini!

"Do Kyungsoo."

Bibir kami bertemu, wajahku memerah. Aku tak bisa menghentikan pelototan mataku yang secara spontan terjadi, aku menatap ia yang sedang menciumku. Kenapa aku jadi senang? Wajah Jongin yang terlalu dekat ini, membuatku tenang.

"Ehmmm," aku berusaha menjauh dari bibir Jongin yang entah kenapa kok malah menggigit bibir bawahku? Dia ia melakukan apa?

Ia menangkup leherku, aku berontak tapi ia terlalu kuat. Aku panik, aku harus berbuat apa? Tunggu! Apa yang masuk kemulutku ini? Huaaa!

Ia melepas ciumannya, menatapku dengan tenang.

"Barusan itu..." aku berkata gugup.

"Barusan itu," ia menyela. "Ungkapan aku sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, ingin memiliki Kyungsoo."

"Eh?" Aku mengerutkan alis, aku kenapa sih? Apa ia sedang bercanda? Tapi wajahnya serius sekali. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Menurutmu aku bercanda?" Jongin tersenyum, ia mengelus pipiku dengan jemarinya. "Aku sungguh sungguh."

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

Aku menunduk, aku harus menolak? Namun entah kenapa saat ia mengatakan hal itu aku jadi bahagia, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Kenapa aku baru sadar.

Bahwa aku juga menyukai...

"Kim Jongin," aku memanggil, ia tersenyum lagi mendengar namanya di panggil. "Rasa suka itu bagaimana?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Kyungsoo kok polos sekali."

"Rasa suka itu seperti aku yang berdebar saat Kyungsoo marah dan tertawa padaku, saat aku ingin Kyungsoo selalu di dekatku, saat aku melihat kau yang kadang gugup dan terlihat konyol, saat sifat kekanakanmu itu membuatku senang, saat aku bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo mau membalas tatapanku, dan saat aku merasa berdebar kau bertanya 'rasa suka itu apa?' padaku," Jongin berkata, ia tersenyum, oh manis sekali.

"Eh? Eh?" Aku gugup, baiklah Kyungsoo! Kalau kau benar benar laki laki katakanlah!

"Aku suka..." Aku gugup sekali, rasanya lidahku keram. Apalagi melihat wajah Jongin, ia tampan, baik, ramah, penenang yang baik, lucu. Kenapa aku baru menyadari sisi baik Jongin sekarang?

"Kau suka aku kan?" Ia bicara.

Tapi dia itu terlalu percaya diri -_-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengangguk, dan kemudian ia menyondongkan kepalanya ke wajahku lagi. Ia ingin menciumku lagi? Tuhan, satu hal yang paling kuhindari darinya. Dia itu mesum sejati!

Tapi pada akhirnya aku membalas ciumam. Karena aku Do Kyungsoo, saat ini juga merasa sangat senang dengan kemesuman ini.

"Kau mesum, kenapa lidahmu masuk?" Aku yang polos ini bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Fufu, shortfic aja, buat memuaskan keboringan. Hehe, gimana? Jelek ya? :p, yang penting happy. Saya ga ada kerjaan belakangan ini, abis sahur langsung uring uringan di kamar. -_-.

Jadi kalau kalian ada request fic atau sesuatu, katakan saja :D. Saya sangat membutuhkannya, menghilangkan perasaan boring ini -_-. Ah ya, di fic ini jangan lupa coment ya, semoga kalian suka.

Ditunggu reviewnya, kalau saya tahu ada yang ga review nanti saya mogok makan#ga ada yang peduli XD, makasih yang udah baca... Makasih yang review, makasih yang udh mau kasih request-an -gak ada tuh-.

Makasih semuanya...

Gansahamnida...

-Phe-


End file.
